Échéance
by Hidden Lunacy
Summary: Parce que les rêves sourient pâlement, hypocritement, tu te dois d'avancer. Court one shot basé sur le personnage de Naruto et sa psychologie.


**Titre :** Échéance

**Disclaimer :** L'univers ainsi que les personnages, tout cela appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Notes :** Il serait impossible de résumer cette chose que j'ai récemment écrite. J'avais envie de réfléchir la subtile psychologie du personnage principal et d'y apposer mon point de vue. Chacun a sa manière de voir les choses, c'est ce que je dis souvent. Ici ou dans les autres textes que j'ai pu écrire, tout cela s'efforce de revisiter les faits et les sentiments des personnages en levant le voile sur certains détails imaginés ou interprétés différemment par moi - voilà l'idée que je me fais des fanfictions, du moins, des miennes. J'essaie également de rester crédible, dans la mesure du possible, et de ne pas sombrer dans l'O.O.C, même si rester fidèle à ses idées et à celles de l'auteur est difficile. Ce court One Shot se veut de démontrer ce qu'il se cache au plus profond de la peur ou de l'innocence, ce qui guette et vit sans que le héros en ait conscience. Naruto est un manga qu'il est fascinant de repenser en développant les diverses philosophies qui émanent de chaque personnage. C'est très prétentieux pour quelque chose de finalement très banal, ne trouvez-vous pas ? Mais il faut un début à tout et le personnage de Naruto me plaît décidément beaucoup. Je vous laisse lire et juger. Les reviews sont les bienvenues.

**Warning/Pairing :** Absolument rien de choquant. Un peu de NaruSaku à sens unique, parce que je me dois de rester fidèle au manga de Kishimoto et que _non_, je m'excuse, mais Naruto n'est _pas_ tombé amoureux de Sasuke dès le premier regard et ils ne vivent _pas_ une histoire d'amour romantique avec des roses et des trahisons à chaque coin de rue. C'est quand même un peu plus profond, non ? Un peu de SasuNaru vers la fin, mais c'est plus compliqué que ça. Qu'est-ce que le SasuNaru, si ce n'est une forte amitié derrière une solide rivalité, avec un Naruto innocemment inconscient des sentiments d'un Sasuke qui s'efforce d'être froid, en dépit de sa dépendance à celui qu'il appelle gentiment "usuratonkachi" ? Et déjà, ma vision des choses est déformée façon Shounen-Ai, bien que je juge cette version encore la plus crédible. Ce n'est pas de l'amour, mais de la dépendance, pour éviter que leur monde ne s'écroule, un jour. Et c'est là une autre histoire. :) (Et hop, moi et ma thèse sur le Yaoi dans Naruto, nous avons encore une fois presque dépassé la longueur du récit en lui-même...J'ai honte)

**Inspirations :** Le superbe 1st ending de la série, autant les images que la musique. On retrouve toujours les mêmes idées d'ailleurs. Tomber. Se relever. Pour Naruto, c'est à la fois une raison d'être et un cercle vicieux, j'ai l'impression. Les OST "Sadness and Sorrow", "Alone" et "Grief and Sorrow" (aussi connu comme le "Hokage Funeral") m'ont également beaucoup inspirée, ainsi que la personnalité de Naruto, mais ça, je l'ai déjà bien assez dit.

* * *

Courir. Toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort, laissant derrière toi la froide douleur qui sépare le réel de tes idéaux. Courir, et abandonner la honte qui te ronge dans chacun de leurs sourires hypocrites. Courir pour fuir plus vite, rattraper ce bout de rêve qui, du fond de ton cœur, te crie : « Attrape-moi, si tu peux ! ». Tu as peur, tout en veillant à n'en rien laisser paraître. Tu voudrais échapper à cette chose monstrueuse qui a toujours respiré au même rythme que toi, à l'intérieur de ta poitrine ; elle qui sommeille tranquillement pour mieux se réveiller, te laissant ainsi un peu de son extraordinaire puissance au creux de la main. Mais tu ne veux pas de tout ça. Tu veux juste la semer, cette bête féroce et prête à te faire basculer dans le gouffre au bord duquel tu marches depuis toujours – chancelant, mais te rattrapant toujours avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Tu veux juste gagner du terrain, à chaque fois un peu plus : laisser de la distance entre ses grondements sourds et ton petit bout de tendresse, ton petit bout d'acharnement et d'espoir. Tu as un rêve, cette folle ambition qui anime tes regards. Ce n'est que le vain désir d'un cœur enfantin, voilà ce qu'ils en disent tous – eux qui voudraient te faire croire que désirer est interdit du fond de ta misère. Mais tu y crois. Parce qu'on t'as appris que dans ce monde, rien n'est jamais vain. Tant que les larmes pourront couler, tant que la défaite et la solitude continueront de faire mal, tant que le sang bouillonnera dans tes veines, tant que tu ressentiras la volonté inexprimable d'aller toujours au-delà de tes limites, alors tu te sentiras vivant. Tu as beau être seul, tu as beau chercher innocemment le goût que peut bien avoir l'existence, plus rien ne peut t'abattre. Tu continues à y croire, parce que tu es en vie et que les rêves ne sont jamais bien loin derrière.

Courir, et puis tomber. Tu ne vois plus le gouffre maintenant, tu en oublies presque qu'il est là, qu'il guette le moindre de tes faux pas. Tu tombes, mais ce n'est pas la fin – tu y crois. Tu perçois encore le mouvement de recul qu'ils adoptent tous sur ton passage, et malgré toi, tu pleures. Tu n'es qu'un enfant. Tu as toujours peur. Tu as toujours mal. Le sol est brutal contre ton visage sale et pourtant candide, contre tes mains égratignées et contre ton corps, soudainement très lourd. C'est comme cette vérité irrémédiable qui te gifle violemment avant de te redonner espoir : tu es vivant – et tant que tu le seras, _elle_ le sera aussi. Ainsi, tu apprends à te relever et à surmonter les épreuves. Qu'ils te jugent avec pitié, qu'ils te toisent de haut ! Peu t'importe désormais. Tu sais te relever, et apprécier chaque chute parce qu'elle te rend plus fort. Il est trop tard pour faire demi-tour et déjà tu te remets à courir. Tu penses saisir ton destin entre tes doigts, et chaque pas t'en rapproche, tu en es persuadé. Tu auras droit à ton bonheur, et le rêve ne sera plus l'inaccessible caprice qu'ils te reprochaient, autrefois. Un jour, tu seras au-dessus de tout ça.

Tu apprends à être fort et tu résistes à l'envie surmontée de désespoir qui te donne envie de te laisser tomber lentement dans le vide. Tu coures déjà un peu moins vite. Peut-être parce que tu devines le gouffre qui te tend les bras à chaque mauvaise direction. Les rêves attendront : tu ne les laisseras jamais s'éteindre. Tu pleures toujours, mais tes grands yeux bleus ont pris un peu d'assurance et ça ne se voit jamais. Tu essaies de rire. C'est plus agréable que tu ne le croyais. Tu sais que tu es toujours seul, mais tu fais semblant d'être de bonne humeur, perpétuellement. Peut-être qu'à force, tout ira vraiment bien. Peut-être que tu oublieras les insomnies et la rage cruelle de la bête qui te déchire la poitrine, en secret. Tu tombes toujours, d'un peu plus haut à chaque fois, mais tu as appris à te relever tout seul. Tu espères pouvoir dire que tu n'attends plus rien des autres, même si c'est faux et que la chaleur amoureuse d'un autre corps te fait envie, à toi aussi. Tu grandis et vois les autres grandir mieux que toi. Une mère vient embrasser son fils à la sortie de l'académie et toi, ta gorge se noue, sans que tu comprennes pourquoi. Tu as l'impression que ton cœur ne tiendra pas bien longtemps tout seul et tu continues pourtant à en solidifier les parois blessées par un amour qui ne t'est pas destiné. Tu voudrais te persuader que tu n'es plus un petit garçon fragile mais quelque chose t'en empêche. Peut-être cette chose qui continue de faire mal au plus profond des entrailles, quand tous les autres ont fini par s'en aller et que tu restes seul sur une balançoire grinçante.

Courir, parce qu'il faut bien une raison pour continuer d'exister. C'est le printemps. Tu aimes déjà mieux cette saison. Les cerisiers sont en fleur et tu te rends compte que toi aussi, tu as grandi. Tu ne pleures plus, ou presque plus. Les rares fois t'échappent, dans ton sommeil, entre les rêves maladroits d'une enfance un peu moins grise. Tu crois que tu es amoureux et ça réchauffe déjà le cœur. Tu protèges ton petit bout d'espoir parce que tu sais qu'il finira par fleurir. La lame tranchante de l'amertume ne transperce plus ta poitrine ou alors un peu moins. Devenir fort, ce doit être cela : ne plus jamais avoir mal. Tu deviendras fort toi aussi, comme ça, tu n'auras plus jamais besoin de souffrir ! Le parfum des fleurs panse les blessures. Tu souris et cette fois, tu souris vraiment – avec l'âme. Tu t'accroches à tes désirs et à tes ambitions. Tu espères n'être pas là uniquement pour prouver aux autres qu'ils trouveront toujours plus malheureux qu'eux. Tu continues d'avancer en espérant que quelqu'un te remarque, même si tu voudrais être capable de vivre sans ce douloureux besoin d'amour. Sakura est vraiment jolie lorsqu'elle sourit.

Courir. Tu crois voir le bout du sentier à travers les folles herbes des collines. Tu as fini par rattraper ceux qui te regardaient autrefois trébucher. Ils ne sont plus les visages lointains qui te fixent sans attendre que tu te relèves : ils sont devenus plus que ça. Le cœur continue à faire mal mais il se fait déjà moins lourd dans ta poitrine. L'espoir subsiste et les souvenirs voudraient se taire, même s'ils ne le peuvent pas totalement. Le rêve se glisse peu à peu dans ta réalité ou du moins il aimerait te le faire croire. Et toi, tu y crois.

Tu es encore un gamin. Un gamin qui a appris à ne plus pleurer, à laisser de côté les injustices qui le clouaient au sol, un gamin qui pense certainement que sa seule volonté contrera le pouvoir fatidique du destin – comme c'est stupide ! Ta vie n'a de sens que lorsqu'il s'agit de repousser un peu plus l'échéance. Tu essaies juste de ne pas regarder en bas, là où tu risquerais de basculer tant les ténèbres y sont alléchantes même si tu n'es pas de ceux qui se laisseraient tenter. Tes rêves ont pris trop d'importance. Tu penses être invulnérable quand les autres te sourient et te font chaud au cœur. Tu te crois capable de tout affronter, maintenant qu'ils sont là.

Pourtant, tu tombes. Tu n'es plus un gamin. Tu as appris à être fort. Pourtant, tu tombes. Tu pensais qu'ils t'en empêcheraient. Tu pensais que rien ne briserait ton élan et que si jamais ça arrivait, ils te tendraient une main amie. Pourtant tu tombes, et cette fois, tu ne te relèves pas. Parce que quoiqu'on puisse dire, tu as toujours été seul – même quand tu croyais que derrière leurs sourires se cachait déjà la fin de la course. Tu l'avais oubliée, la racine de toute chose, celle qui te fait trébucher et qui tue en toi toute détermination ; le bout du chemin est encore loin devant. Tu es faible. Tu as peur. Tu veux juste semer le monstre et ne plus avoir à regarder derrière toi. Et alors tu tombes – encore une fois. Sauf que tu préfères rester à terre pour ne plus avoir à regarder l'horizon droit dans les yeux.

Plus vite. Plus fort. Encore et toujours.

En fait, tu t'en fous. L'agréable chaleur des sentiments suffira à faire fuir le mal qui te ronge. Encore dissimulés, encore enfouis sous la hargne rivale, tu finis pourtant par les deviner, même si ça non plus, ça n'a pas d'importance. Tu croyais que tout avait été vain lorsque la main tendue vint de là où tu l'attendais le moins. Il te méprise toujours un peu, c'est vrai, mais c'est grâce à lui que tu te relèves – pour la froideur manipulatrice de son regard. Tu l'aimes un peu, ou alors tu voudrais bien.

Peu importe l'angoisse. Peu importe ce que peut cacher la cadence préméditée dans sa poitrine ou sa pâle indifférence aux sourires qui te plaisent autant. Tu n'es pas si faible que ça quand tu te jures de ne pas regarder en arrière, de ne pas sourire aux rêves qui te suivent de près.

Ces rêves, tu les vois presque briller, faibles étincelles dans le ciel parsemé d'argent. Il t'en reste encore un à accomplir après tout.


End file.
